


Would You Look Back?

by PeterPando



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, References to Suicide, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPando/pseuds/PeterPando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you look back if you killed the person you loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Look Back?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real Fic, so apologies if its not very good. More chapters coming soon I promise. (Like within a few days probably.) uwu

Michael and Gavin had been dating for about a year, but only now, had they begun fighting. Gavin knew Michael had a slightly aggressive personality, but he was always sweet as can be when he was with Gavin. 

One night they had an especially harsh fight and it ended in both boys uttering their fare share of curses. That was, until Michael shoved Gavin hard enough to knock him off balance. He fell and bashed his head on the edge of the counter top, losing consciousness. with Gavin losing blood fast, Michael hurriedly dialed 911. 

By the time the ambulances arrived, they knew Gavin wasn't going to make it, or at least, there was was a slim chance. Paramedics wrapped Michael in a shock blanket and started to ask him questions about how it happened. "He just slipped and fell..." he lied as he felt his stomach twist and sink like it was made of lead. When the initial shock wore off he gathered the courage to go to the hospital to check on Gavin. He had fallen into an indefinite coma and was in pretty bad shape. Michael sat by his bedside and held his hand, weeping, until the nurse escorted him out.

The next morning, when he went back to the hospital, he was informed that Gavin had passed in the night and the nurse gave her condolences.

In that moment that lasted forever, Micheal felt both his heart and his mind shatter into a million pieces.

He Had killed his boyfriend.

Gavin was dead.

And it was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. The next ones will be longer though. `o`)/


End file.
